The exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and, more particularly, to inventory monitoring and management.
Inventory monitoring and management needs improvement. Conventional inventory systems track the quantity of an item and, when that item needs replenishment, issue orders for that item. These conventional inventory systems, however, are not oriented as a service to customers. That is, conventional inventory systems fail to automatically update the inventory when goods and services are purchased or otherwise acquired. The conventional inventory systems require that a user manually add purchased items to the inventory. In time, however, the user's enthusiasm wanes, and the user inevitably looses interest in maintaining an accurate inventory of property and possessions. Moreover, even if the conventional inventory systems do have features for automatically updating the inventory, those updates are provided by the user's organization (e.g., a purchasing department). What is needed, though, are methods, systems, and products for managing inventory that automatically provide updates on behalf of the user or customer.